


Выпей меня

by remontada, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, M/M, Romance, Vampire Tony Stark, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Баки очень-очень-очень любит Тони.





	Выпей меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark Bingo 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805401) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



Когда Тони впервые положил руку ему на шею, Баки чуть было не рухнул на колени в ту же секунду. Он захотел… Ему стало необходимо подставить горло, предложить себя человеку, вернувшему его обратно, когда он балансировал на грани безумия. Человеку, который показал ему, что жить все еще стоит, и Баки не должен становиться монстром только потому, что он оборотень.

Тони стал для него и стаей, и чем-то гораздо большим: Баки отдал бы что угодно… все — за него.

Он уже начал запрокидывать голову и почувствовал, как слабеют колени, когда вспомнил: обнажить горло перед вампиром совсем не то же самое, что перед другим оборотнем. Здесь речь шла не о доверии и признании статуса; нет, это было реальным предложением утолить самый главный голод вампира.

Но рука Тони на шее ощущалась так хорошо, так правильно, а сам Тони был стаей и никогда бы не причинил вреда никому из них, так что Баки почти закончил движение, несмотря ни на что…

Но тут в комнату вошли Стив и Тор, и Баки выпрямился, вздрогнув всем телом, будто стряхнул воду со шкуры. Тони чуть сжал руку, словно говоря: «Я знаю, о чем ты думал», и, отпустив его шею, последовал через комнату за Тором, чтобы обсудить с ним какой-то тест, или эксперимент, или что-то в этом роде…

— Хватит на меня так смотреть, Роджерс, — сказал Баки.

— Да никак я на тебя не смотрю, — запротестовал Стив.

— Хрена с два ты не смотришь.

— Мне кажется, это мило.

Даже соврать не смог, сдался на второй же фразе. Жалкое зрелище.

— Не мило.

— Очаровательно. Щенячья влю… — Стив подавился смехом, когда Баки принялся его щекотать.

***

Это не было щенячьей влюбленностью. Боже, вовсе нет. Баки помнил, как сто лет назад увлекался милыми девчонками и симпатичными парнями. Помнил волнение и трепет, пылающие щеки, полные любовной тоски взгляды и неловкие попытки привлечь внимание объекта своей симпатии.

Сейчас все ощущалось совершенно иначе, куда глубже. Ему не нужно было видеть Тони, Баки мог чувствовать его присутствие — как солнце, согревающее теплом спину. Ему не нужно было надеяться на толику внимания, Тони легко им делился, но Баки жаждал большего и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел, чтобы Тони его заметил, но еще больше — увидеть его улыбающимся, особенно если причиной улыбки будет он, Баки. Он хотел, чтобы Тони смеялся и был счастлив. Когда вся стая собиралась вместе и Тони начинал тихо довольно напевать себе под нос, Баки чувствовал, как зудит внизу спины от желания помахать несуществующим хвостом.

Баки хотел Тони, но еще больше он в Тони нуждался: притяжение было так сильно, что поменялся даже режим сна.

Первое время Стив безжалостно его дразнил, но потом начал по-настоящему поддерживать.

— Твой волк уже застолбил свою территорию. — Так оно и было, каждое полнолуние волк Баки три дня напролет тенью следовал за Тони. И Тони позволял. — Уверен, Тони знает, как ты к нему относишься. Стоит уже извлечь из этого какую-то пользу.

Тем не менее Баки потребовалось еще одно полнолуние, чтобы набраться храбрости.

Еще три ночи его волк бесстыдно умолял Тони о прикосновении, о теплых словах похвалы. Еще три ночи он провел, наполовину забравшись к Тони на колени, а длинные прохладные пальцы почесывали его шкуру. Еще три ночи легкий дразнящий запах Тони наполнял его нос, оседая на языке.

Еще трижды утром Баки просыпался рядом с Тони, который одной рукой работал на голографическом экране, в то время как другая покоилась на боку Баки, или на плече, или, как в последний раз, на бедре.

«Хочу просыпаться так каждое утро», — подумал Баки, и эта мысль была такой простой, такой естественной, что он повторил ее вслух.

Тони замер.

— Думаю, ты путаешь благодарность с чем-то большим, — ответил он тихо.

— Не путаю.

— Баки, я вампир. Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем просишь?

— Вампиры питаются кровью своих смертных партнеров. — Баки был знаком с легендами. — Ты отдал мне достаточно. Я этого хочу. — Он перевернулся и посмотрел на Тони снизу вверх, специально запрокидывая голову. — И ты этого хочешь.

Челюсть Тони напряглась, а глаза чуть расширились при виде горла Баки, и он не стал пытаться отрицать очевидное.

— Стив будет в бешенстве…

— Стив давно уже дал свое благословение. — Баки сел и с новообретенной уверенностью потянулся к Тони почти так же нетерпеливо, как его волк. — Ты собираешься меня поцеловать или нет?

Тони обхватил рукой его шею, прижав яремную вену.

— Я могу причинить тебе боль, — сказал он тихо. — Кровь оборотня… Я могу выпить слишком много.

— Ты — стая, — просто ответил Баки. — Ты мне не навредишь. — Он прижался ближе, так близко, что мог бы поцеловать Тони сам. — Пожалуйста?

Тони опустил взгляд на рот Баки и, приблизившись вплотную, мягко скользнул по нему губами раз, другой, а потом надавил рукой на шею и их рты впечатались друг в друга в жгучем поцелуе.

Баки прикрыл глаза и отпустил себя, безоговорочно капитулируя. Тони застонал и прикусил его нижнюю губу.

— Баки, я …

Тони прошелся губами вдоль челюсти Баки, скользнул вниз по шее.

Баки не почувствовал ни царапины от клыков, ни прокола, только ощущение мягких губ и языка, и вот уже Тони присосался к его горлу — головокружительное чувство, заставившее Баки потерять голову.

— О… — Тони в ответ на тихо заурчал и вплел руку в волосы Баки, сильнее наклонив его голову набок, а Баки с радостью позволил ему это. — О, Тони, я…

— Черт, ты сладкий. — Задыхаясь, Тони отстранился, словно это причиняло ему боль, но тут же снова наклонился к шее Баки и лизнул. И снова лизнул. Его бледная кожа покраснела от… До Баки с опозданием дошло, что это кровь, но зрелище не испугало его так, как могло бы, если бы с ним сейчас был не Тони.

— Где… — начал было Баки, но Тони снова его поцеловал и, сомкнув пальцы на запястье, с неожиданной силой потянул за собой.

В лифт… Да, верно, ведь уже утро, значит, Тони пора убраться подальше от окон. И отправиться в постель. При мысли об этом Баки пробрало дрожью, и он толкнул Тони к стене лифта, целуя с удвоенным рвением. Тони не сопротивлялся, только прижался спиной к стене и обнял Баки за шею.

— Тони, господи… — выдохнул Баки. Он зарылся лицом в шею Тони и дышал его запахом, запахом сладости и прохладного металла. — Хочу… Хочу этого, так сильно тебя хочу.

— Хорошо, — промурлыкал Тони и обхватил Баки ногами за талию так быстро, что Баки еле успел среагировать и подхватить его. Пока они целовались, лифт остановился; Тони легонько потянул Баки за волосы, и тот, уловив намек, вынес его на принадлежащий Тони этаж.

Они оказались в тщательно продуманной мастерской, заставленной компьютерами, прототипами брони и разными незнакомыми Баки вещами. Окон здесь не было, но помещение было освещено на удивление ярко. Тони указал пальцем направление и скомандовал:

— Туда.

Баки последовал за указующим перстом через мастерскую прямо в спальню.

— В легендах о вампирах ни слова не было о том, что их партнеры превращаются во вьючных мулов. По крайней мере, я такого не припомню.

Тони сделал вид, что оскорблен.

— Вьючные мулы таскают вещи. Ты же, мой прекрасный оборотень, несешь меня, что превращает тебя в лучшего из чистокровных скакунов…

Баки фыркнул и неуклюже уронил Тони на кровать.

— Если хотел привести в постель коня, выбрал не того оборотня.

— Ну… — хитро протянул Тони, чуть приподнявшись, чтобы схватить Баки за майку и дернуть вниз, — может быть, меня устроит размер как у коня…

Баки не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Это ужасно! Что я вообще тут делаю?

— Если хочешь выйти, даю тебе последний шанс.

— Не хочу выходить. — Баки стянул майку и бросил ее на пол. — Я хочу войти. Очень хочу войти.

— Отлично, в этот раз будешь сверху, — ответил Тони, сияя улыбкой. Он бросил пузырек со смазкой на кровать рядом с коленом Баки и снял свою футболку.

Но прежде чем Баки успел дотянуться до смазки, Тони одним ловким движением толкнул его на спину и уселся сверху. Баки посмотрел на него снизу вверх и задышал чаще.

— Тони…

Тони улыбнулся.

— Да. — Он потерся носом о шею Баки, лизнул ранку от укуса и двинулся дальше к груди. Несколько раз царапнул зубами сосок, заставляя Баки скулить до тех пор, пока Тони не успокоил его, приласкав языком. — Чувствительный. Мне нравится.

Он положил раскрытые ладони Баки на грудь, гладя и пощипывая, продолжая одновременно терзать соски зубами и языком.

Когда Баки начал выгибаться на постели и тяжело дышать, Тони сжалился и, сдвинувшись вниз к животу, расстегнул на нем штаны.

— Что происходит с твоей одеждой, когда ты превращаешься?

— Не знаю, — выдохнул Баки. — Мне плевать, хочу избавиться от нее прямо сейчас.

— Скоро.

Баки запустил пальцы в его волосы, а Тони, перехватив его руку, нежно и ласково поцеловал запястье с внутренней стороны. Баки только начал что-то говорить, но тут же растерял все мысли, когда Тони посмотрел ему в глаза с лукавой улыбкой и снова прижался ртом к запястью.

Даже наблюдая за укусом, Баки ощущал на месте ранок только легкое покалывание, а потом Тони снова начал пить, жадно скользя языком по запястью, заставляя кожу Баки одновременно гореть и покрываться мурашками.

Когда Тони оторвался от него, его кожа стала теплее, глаза засияли ярче.

— На вкус ты как солнечный свет. Кровь оборотней очень сильна, я могу на тебя подсесть.

Баки посмотрел на свое запястье: из едва заметного пореза вытекала маленькая капля крови. Тони не мог взять слишком много. Баки слизнул каплю и поцеловал Тони, пока она еще оставалась на языке.

Тони втянул воздух и с отчаянным стоном толкнулся языком глубоко в рот Баки, жадно исследуя его.

— Боже, ты такой… — Тони задохнулся словами. — Знаешь, что это со мной делает?

Баки, смеясь, перевернул их и прижал руки Тони к кровати над его головой.

— Начинаю понимать.

Тони попытался освободить запястья, и Баки подумал, что если бы тот боролся в полную силу, ему пришлось бы напрячься, чтобы удержать захват. Но Тони затих, похоже, соглашаясь отдать инициативу.

Баки спустился ниже, лаская и обнюхивая его тело. Черт, неудивительно, что Тони так нравился волку: он пах просто чудесно, везде.

Кажется, Тони был не таким чувствительным, как Баки, но он жаждал наслаждения и откликался на каждое прикосновение рук и языка.

Баки стянул с Тони штаны и одним длинным движением взял в рот его член, чувствуя, как он тяжело ложится на язык и упирается в заднюю стенку горла. Тони выгнуло, он простонал имя Баки, и это было так… Да… Да. Баки хотел слышать это еще и еще.

Он прижал бедра Тони к кровати, удерживая его на месте, и занялся делом: пробовал член на вкус, облизывал и дразнил, пока Тони не начал извиваться и сыпать проклятиями.

Баки оторвался от Тони, только чтобы избавиться от остатков одежды, и забрался обратно на кровать. Прихватив смазку, он еще раз провел языком по всей длине члена и пообещал:

— Будет хорошо. Я сделаю так, что тебе будет очень хорошо.

Баки дразняще покружил языком вокруг головки, лизнул щель. К тому моменту, когда Баки полностью погрузил палец Тони в задницу, бедра того дрожали, и он, задыхаясь, ловил ртом воздух. Баки оставил засос на внутренней стороне бедра, удивляясь тому, как его собственная кровь окрасила бледную кожу Тони.

Он добавил смазки и вставил второй палец, растягивая вход, осторожно поворачивая туда-сюда до тех пор, пока мышцы не раскрылись. Почти случайно Баки задел простату, но потом выделил время на мучительную ласку, одновременно вылизывая член Тони легкими движениями языка, заставляя того скулить и выгибаться на постели, комкая в руках простыню.

— Баки. Черт побери, ты мне нужен. Сейчас же.

— Да, — Голос Баки охрип от желания. Он смазал член и прижал его ко входу. — Впусти меня, красавчик, просто…

Задница Тони была такой тесной, что малейшее движение вперед заставляло Баки видеть звезды, но Тони закинул ногу ему на бедро, подгоняя.

— Еще, — потребовал он. — Дай мне еще.

Баки прижался лицом к изгибу шеи Тони и дал ему еще, еще больше, отдал всего себя, вошел так глубоко, как только мог.

— Двигайся, — простонал Тони и выгнулся всем телом, подстегивая Баки. — Двигайся.

И Баки начал двигаться. Вышел, оставив внутри только растягивающую вход головку, и толкнулся обратно одним непрерывным выверенным движением. И еще раз. И еще, уже быстрее.

Баки ускорялся, пока не нашел плавный ритм, пока Тони не начал подаваться навстречу, пока жар и напряжение не переместились из члена в яйца, нарастая с каждой секундой. Он оперся на одну руку, а второй туго обхватил член Тони, позволяя ему толкаться в скользкое кольцо пальцев.

— В следующий… раз, — тяжело дыша, выдохнул Баки. — В следующий раз хочу, чтобы ты встал на колени. Так я смогу войти еще глубже. — Его волк зарычал от удовольствия, представляя, как накрывает Тони собой, прижимает к кровати, кусает за плечо.

— В следующий раз… — ответил Тони, выговаривая слова в одном ритме с движениями Баки, — может быть, я поставлю на колени тебя.

От его слов в животе разлился жар, и Баки, изо всех сил стараясь отодвинуть свой оргазм, умоляюще простонал:

— Кончи для меня, детка. Хочу видеть, как ты теряешь голову, хочу слышать тебя, хочу чувствовать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг меня.

— Почти… — Тони прижался лицом к шее Баки, и тот не мог понять, утоляет ли он свою жажду или просто лижет кожу горла. Это ощущение заставляло Баки дрожать и сбиваться с ритма. С коротким вскриком Тони стиснул его член внутри, прижался плотнее, и между их телами разлилась горячая влага.

Баки отпустил себя, вбиваясь в тело Тони все быстрее и сильнее. Он слышал, как Тони бормочет что-то поощрительное, но не мог разобрать слов, да и не хотел. Не хотел думать ни о чем, кроме своего члена внутри чужого тела, быстро нарастающего жара и электрических вспышек желания внизу живота. Не хотел останавливаться, не мог бы остановиться, не сейчас...

Оргазм прокатился по телу как волна палящего жара, сменяющаяся прохладной свежей волной облегчения. Это было так сильно и совершенно, что Баки вскрикнул.

Он пришел в себя, все еще погруженный в тело Тони, который медленно гладил его по волосам.

— Боже, — простонал Баки, — это было великолепно.

— М-м, согласен, — Тони снова потерся носом о шею Баки. — Теперь я определенно на тебя подсел.

— Хорошо. — Баки осторожно вышел и, тяжело дыша, перевернулся на спину. — Надеюсь, это неизлечимо.

Тони нашарил свою футболку и вытер их обоих.

— Неизлечимо, — подтвердил он. — Ну, мне придется просто с этим жить. — Он прижался к Баки, устроив голову у него на плече. — Теперь ты мой.

— А ты — мой, — согласился Баки. — Навсегда.


End file.
